cawfandomcom-20200216-history
URWL Asphyxiation 2007
}}= | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" | |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Details |- ! style="white-space: nowrap; padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Promotion | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |URWL |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em;; width: 33%;" | Date | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |June 24th, 2007 |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Venue | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Copps Coliseum |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | City | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Hamilton, ON |- class } ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Attendance | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |15,752 |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Link | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O9YJWqRE9do |- |- class } } ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | URWL Supercard Chronology |- class } } |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|UNW Spring Breakdown 2003 |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|Asphyxiation 2007 |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|Discontent 2007 |} URWL Asphyxiation 2007 was a 2007 Unnecessary Roughness Wrestling League supercard, the first of the league's "YouTube era". The event was held at Copps Coliseum in Hamilton, Ontario, Canada on June 24th, 2007. The official theme song for the event was "Sick, Sick, Sick" by Queens of the Stone Age. Background Asphyxiation was originally scheduled to be a supercard in June 2003, part of the URWL's text-based era. However, the league closed before the supercard aired. When the URWL reopened in late 2006, CEO Goldash007 decided to name the newly-relaunched league's first supercard Asphyxiation 2007 not only as a tribute to what had never happened but as a means of getting back to where the league left off. Card/Results * Victor Cordaro defeated Taurus in a Lucha Libre Rules match. ** Victor Cordaro surprised Taurus with a possum pin to win the match. * The Self-Proclaimed Icons © defeated ScorpbrA in a Tag Team Elimination match and retained the URWL Tag Team Titles. ** Scorpion eliminated Shane B. Perkins with a Zenncore Frogsplash from the top rope. ** Barry White eliminated Scorpion after a forearm smash on the ring apron. ** Barry White eliminated CobrA with the Love Clutch and won the match for SPI. * Hog Williker defeated Busiwa Tanao. ** Williker pinned Tanao after a Hog Tie. * The Commander defeated Blood in a First Blood Match. ** Commander won by repeatedly punching Blood's forehead. * Merle Haggard Jr. © defeated Wes Tomerka in a Tulsa Tables Match and retained the URWL North American Title. ** Merle Haggard Jr. sent Wes Tomerka through a table with a DDT. * Jaime Emo defeated Seth Stern © in a Ladder Match and won the URWL Internet Title. ** Emo won the title after Stern failed to break Emo's grip of the belt. * !nterogative © defeated Barry White in a H*** in a C*** match due to injury and retained the URWL Championship. ** !nterogative hyperextended and broke Barry's neck in a botched headlock. Trivia * This event marked the first appearance of Taurus in the URWL. However, he was verbally invited to compete against Victor Cordaro in the event and was not officially part of the roster until his signing in January 2008. Category:URWL Supercards